Ashton Kutcher
thumbChristopher Ashton Kutcher (* 7. Februar 1978 in Cedar Rapids, Iowa) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Showmoderator. Karriere Ashton Kutcher wurde 1998 durch die Rolle des Michael Kelso in der Fernsehserie Die wilden Siebziger bekannt. Nach seiner Mitwirkung in dem Independentfilm Coming Soon''1999 wurde man auch in Hollywood auf ihn aufmerksam. So erhielt er 2000 eine Rolle in dem Film ''Wild Christmas neben Ben Affleck. Außerdem sah man ihn in Filmen wie Den einen oder keinen mit Freddie Prinze junior und Julia Stiles, in der Komödie Ey Mann, wo is’ mein Auto? mit Seann William Scott, in dem Film Texas Ranger (2001) neben James van der Beek und 2003 in David Zuckers The Guest. Ebenfalls 2003 spielte Kutcher zusammen mit Brittany Murphy in der Filmkomödie Voll verheiratet, mit der er nach den Dreharbeiten eine siebenmonatige Liebesbeziehung hatte. 2004 war Kutcher in dem Mystery-Thriller Butterfly Effect zu sehen, den er mitproduzierte. 2005 drehte er an der Seite von Amanda Peet den Film So was wie Liebe. In Bobby, einem Episodenfilm über die Ermordung Robert F. Kennedys, wirkte Kutcher gemeinsam mit seiner Frau Demi Moore neben zahlreichen weiteren Hollywoodgrößen mit. 2008 war er an der Seite von Cameron Diaz in dem Film Love Vegas in der Hauptrolle zu sehen. Von 2003 bis 2007 hatte Kutcher beim Musiksender MTV eine eigene Show namens Punk’d, in der Schauspieler, Musiker und sonstige Prominente ohne ihr Wissen ungewöhnlichen Situationen ausgesetzt wurden, um ihre Reaktionen zu testen und sie anschließend zu überraschen (in etwa vergleichbar mit der deutschen FernsehshowVerstehen Sie Spaß?). Im Mai 2011 wurde bekannt, dass er die Nachfolge von Charlie Sheen in der Erfolgsserie Two and a Half Men antreten wird. Durch seine Rolle bei Two and a Half Men verdient er 700.000 US-Dollar pro Episode und ist somit der bestbezahlte Sitcomdarsteller. Kutcher wird in den meisten Produktionen von Marcel Collé synchronisiert. Lediglich in Die wilden Siebziger lieh ihm Marc Schulze seine Stimme. Öffentlichkeit Kutcher pflegt über soziale Netzwerke einen sehr offenen Umgang mit seinen Fans. Auf Twitter schreibt er mit einem verifizierten Konto fast täglich über Dinge, die ihm im Alltag passieren. Auch Facebook nutzt er intensiv. Kutcher hat erfolgreich in zahlreiche Technologie-Startups investiert. Er hat unter anderem in Skype, Foursquare, Airbnb, Path, sowie das Berliner Startup Amen investiert. Privates Kutcher und Demi Moore (2008) Kutcher war seit dem 24. September 2005 mit Schauspielkollegin Demi Moore verheiratet. Beide lebten mit Moores und Bruce Willis’ gemeinsamen Töchtern Rumer, Scout LaRue und Tallulah Belle in Hailey, Idaho. Mitte November 2011 gab Moore die Trennung von Kutcher bekannt, vorangegangen waren Berichte über einen Seitensprung Kutchers. Kutcher ist seit Mitte 2012 mit seiner Schauspielkollegin Mila Kunis liiert, mit der zusammen er bereits in der US-amerikanischen Sitcom Die wilden Siebziger (1998–2006) gespielt hat.Kutcher besitzt in Los Angeles die Restaurants Dolce und Geisha House. Wie seine Ex-Frau gehört er zu den Anhängern der Hollywood-Kabbala. Nebenbei arbeitet Kutcher als "Product Engineer" für den Computerhersteller Lenovo. Filmografie *1998–2006: Die wilden Siebziger (That 70’s Show) *1999: Coming Soon *2000: Den Einen oder Keinen (Down to You) *2000: Wild Christmas (Reindeer Games) *2000: Ey Mann, wo is’ mein Auto? (Dude, Where’s My Car?) *2001: Texas Rangers *2003: Voll verheiratet (Just Married) *2003: Partyalarm – Finger weg von meiner Tochter (My Boss’s Daughter) *2003: Im Dutzend billiger (Cheaper by the Dozen) *2003–2007: Punk’d (Fernsehserie) *2004: Butterfly Effect (The Butterfly Effect) *2005: Guess Who – Meine Tochter kriegst du nicht! (Guess Who) *2005: So was wie Liebe (A Lot Like Love) *2006: Jede Sekunde zählt – The Guardian (The Guardian) *2006: Bobby *2006: Jagdfieber (Open Season, Stimme) *2008: Love Vegas (What Happens in Vegas…) *2009: Gemeinsam stärker – Personal Effects (Personal Effects) *2009: Toy Boy (Spread) *2010: Valentinstag (Valentine’s Day) *2010: Kiss & Kill (Killers) *2011: Freundschaft Plus (No Strings Attached) *2011: Happy New Year (New Year’s Eve) *2011 - 2015 : Two and a Half Men (Fernsehserie) *2013: Jobs Kategorie:Mann